Father Son Bond
by The Soul of A Warrior
Summary: What would happen if instead of the Kyuubi, Namikaze Minato was sealed into Naruto? SmartNaruto NarutoHarem ON AUTHOR'S EDIT. CHAPTERS BEING REDONE
1. Minato's Sight

**Redone… For the specific purpose of… I actually have no purpose. **

**It was just in real need for a change. Vocabulary is horrible too. But this was when I just started as a writer. So, now that I have a couple years under my belt and a couple semesters of English classes in college under my belt, Let us go on to a brand new Father-Son Bond. **

**I still do not own Naruto. **

**NMNMNMNMNMNMNM**

**(Yondaime's point of view)**

There it was in all of its malevolent glory.

The most feared demonic tailed beast in all of the elemental country, The Kyuubi no Kitsune, staring me down with its bloodlust and power. I bet he was destroying Konoha with merely one tail worth of power. That's a huge possibility.

But today, I am making a sacrifice that I know Kushina would kill me for if she was still alive. I don not know if she is dead or alive to be honest, I left to defend the village as soon as that _man_ came to attack my wife and son to be born. But I am doing something I never would think a parent would have to do in order to save his village.

I, Namikaze Minato, am going to seal a demon into his newborn son… what a birth for my son eh?

But as fourth Hokage of Konoha, I have certain duties to attend to and this is one of them.

I just know Konoha will view my boy as a hero and that he will surpass me.

But knowing the way the council and Danzo are, the villagers seeing my son as a hero is not likely.

That is specifically why I asked Jiraiya to take him away from the village as soon as this fiasco is over. I want him to learn from my sensei and live a good couple years of life away from the threats and attempts on his life that is bound to happen. To make him strong for all the struggles I know he will be faced with.

This is it! After flipping through the long technique of hand seals, I called forth the Shinigami to take my soul in exchange for sealing this demons soul into my son. I knew my soul would be locked in the Shinigami to do battle forever, but a Kage must do whatever it takes to protect their village.

I was wrong.

As I called forth the Shinigami, a Senkaimon (World Penetration Gate) appeared _in the sky_, with a blinding white light shining in my face as the door opened and a man in a black ryoka, with a bunch of orange hair with brown eyes and a huge Zanpakuto comes and asks me why he was called.

I was surprised that such a Shinigami could be... so young. He was at least Kakashi's age as of right now (sixteen or seventeen )

I tell him my reason for calling him and why I need him, and the man gives me a grim look and calls me 'Blondie.' I was really confused then when he told me that he would do something different.

He told me he would seal ME in MY OWN SON!

I was… confused to say the least. But I accepted. The Shinigami also told me that along with my soul in him, he would inherit the abilities some of the Kyuubi… in other words.

Unlimited chakra, heightened senses and more.

I had to ask why, only to be told that Naruto had a destiny, but sometimes, destinies needed preparation for what was to come, he told me I needed to be with him for the trials ahead. I nodded my head seriously, it would be best that I stayed on earth to help out, even if it is within my own son.

So the man finishes and tells me that he has to go back to 'soul society' because his wife's idea of cooking really gives him the upset stomach.

If only he knew how Kushina cooked.

But, long story short.

I, Minato Namikaze, fourth Hokage of Konoha, am sealed into my own son for the next couple of years.

I can only imagine how interesting this situation will be.

**NMNMNMNMNNMNMNMNMN**

**Enjoy the next chapter. I just what them out quickly, so I can progress with the story. **


	2. Sarutobi's Plan

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

"It is finally over. The Kyuubi is gone, but at the same time, I cannot find the body of Kushina as well, and Minato's body is unresponsive . But you are alive my boy, a symbol of change," Hiruzen said to himself as he held a quietly cooing Naruto in his arms. He could not put his finger on it, but something about the boy was different. He had not one sign of the Kyuubi in or on him. He was at least expecting whisker marks or a tail but, all he had gotten were the darkest shade of blue eyes and golden yellow hair that most babies could never hope to have at such an age. But his chakra, that was a different story. The baby already had the capacity of a low Genin. He also had a clue as to what happened the minute he picked the boy up.

"Jiraiya I know you are there," Hiruzen said, eyes still on the baby. Sure enough, the toad Sannin appeared into the area as many of the Jounin soon appeared and looked at the glowing blonde boy who had eyes that captivated anyone who looked into them.

"Jiraiya….I don't know about you, but something seems off about the boy, I wanted you to be here when I check the seal," Sarutobi whispered, not wanting anyone to hear them. At Jiraiya's nod, Hiruzen then channeled chakra into the boy's stomach and the pipe in his hand dropped along with Jiraiya's jaw.

The seal that was implanted literally had Minato's initials on it. This was not the Shiki Fuuin they knew about.

"Jiraiya, to the office. Right. Now. Everyone, begin cleaning up. Dismissed," The Nins sped off to their destinations. Tonight was going to be one of the weirdest nights ever.

(Hokage's Tower- Hokage's Office – October 10th)

Outside was utter chaos as every able-bodied person was moving around working double time to secure their village from anything that could possibly pop up at any moment. But right now, the inside of Sarutobi's office was silent besides the sound of the baby, who was simply staring at everything around him.

Finally, Jiraiya started his sentence. Albeit, rather slow.

"So you are telling me that, according to the seal, my student, the 4th Hokage, is sealed into his own son?" Jiraiya asked with a weird level of calm and coolness.

But on the inside he was ripping his white hair off his head.

"Yes. That is what I am assuming. Luckily, the body of Minato has been retrieved, and we have it safely secure in the darkest and most powerfully secured places in all of Konoha, in the case of us ever needing it," Said Sarutobi.

"So does that also mean that the Kyuubi is in the seal?" Asked Jiraiya.

"That does not seem to be the case. I do not know what happened, but I am assuming that the Shinigami has devoured the Kyuubi's soul and sealed Minato's soul and more into Naruto," Sarutobi said as he tickled the laughing Naruto whose eyes were literally twinkling. Sarutobi could only be amazed at the eye color. It was the weirdest shade of navy blue and had what looked to be a gold rim around the iris.

Not to mention his eyes were literally glowing periodically.

"Sensei. I must request something of you," Jiraiya said as he looked at his sensei seriously. Nothing would stop him from asking this. It was only right.

"What do you request?" Said Sarutobi, knowing full well what his student wants to do.

"I want to take him with me. I will br-…"

"Bring him for the Genin exams so he can become a ninja of Konoha. This way, I can find a way to inform the council of some back up story. I do not wish for people to know that the demon is not sealed in Naruto, nor do I want them to know that the demon is sealed in Naruto. He is to live a normal life. Meaning we also cannot give him the Namikaze name until he is of strength to defend himself. If they were to learn that the Hokage is actually taking the place of the Kyuubi, it would really set things into an even greater fiasco wouldn't it?" Sarutobi said as he gave the boy to Jiraiya.

"But it's going to happen eventually. People are going to wonder a lot of things. Such as the parents. If we say Kushina, people will know. But if we say Minato, then he will already be in trouble. I think people will also ask where he has been for the past couple of years, and why the boy has more chakra than a Genin," Jiraiya said.

Sarutobi said nothing before smiling, it was as if the proverbial light bulb had gone off in his head.

"Yes. But this way, I can prevent the inevitable. If anyone were to get news on this from Iwa, many attempts of death will be put on the boy's life. Plus, with you taking him, he can become a strong ninja and be safe from all that will occur in Konoha. Not to mention, it would provide the perfect cover up if you were to leave Konoha within the next few days without anyone seeing him. For the idea, I am going to need the perfect execution. Not many people know of the boy's existence. As such, I think it will be best to find Tsunade and convince her to raise him for a few years, at most, adopt him into the Senju clan. With her similarities, it would not raise as much suspicion if you happened to come back to Konoha with the boy, claiming coming near Konoha brings back bad memories for Tsunade, the reason she did not return with you. We can say she had conceived somewhere away from Konoha to remove suspicion. But then again, this boy might be the one reason we need to get her to return to Konoha. Until the boy becomes Chunin, this secret will be between the three of us," Sarutobi said, a calculative gleam in his old ut wizened eyes.

Jiraiya shook his head.

"That is not your idea," Said Jiraiya seriously. Sarutobi chuckled and re lit his pipe. It seemed his student was smarter than he thought.

"It is not. Naruto will remain an Uzumaki. We will have to do something about his hair until the time comes where he can properly defend himself. I still do think you should bring him to Tsunade to raise and nurture. She is more than likely the best candidate. That or Rin, but she needs to recover a bit. In the meanwhile, I am going to send another person to help you raise him for a few years, this person will also be able to bring back messages every once in a while. But that is the plan for now," Said Sarutobi.

Jiraiya sat and pondered this for a while before finally agreeing with the method his old sensei had come up with. The two chatted a little while longer before Jiraiya began to set to leave.

"Oh and I would refrain from trying to turn the boy into a pervert. I doubt Kushina would like that at all and would probably haunt you for days on end. Not to mention Tsunade," Said Sarutobi as he puffed his pipe.

Jiraiya cried anime tears before saying his good bye and poofing away to get some much needed supplies.

This boy would not only be a genius.

He would be a handful.

* * *

**There we go! So the Fourth Hokage is in Naruto. Giving the boy a boost in chakra, more hair and a weird eye color.**

**What do the gold rings have to do with his eyes? NOT TO MENTION, how do you think Tsunade will handle this news and idea? **

**That's for me to know and you to find out. **


	3. Naruto's First Day

**I am going to be real and say that I am not going to be doing the childhood of Naruto. It is unnecessary. **

**Why do that when I can just do flashback? **

**However, let me know if you DO want me to do his childhood and I will dedicate an entire chapter to it. **

**For now, we come to the beginning of the Academy and the appearance of Naruto Uzumaki, which you might not like what I have done to him. But it is only temporary. **

**I do not own Naruto. **

**(Sidenote, can I get some respect though? I have been on a tear as of late. Three updates in the span of a week. Somebody tell Kenchi618 I am coming for his head in updates…**

**On second thought, last time I did that he dropped about four updates… you decide)**

**For now, simply enjoy the newest chapter as we get further in this story. **

**On a good note, thanks to sertry for taking the initiative to question my updating abilities. I need that. Keep doing it. **

* * *

(Eight years later)

The affairs of Konoha had been an array of different situations. In the span of eight years, Konoha had been rebuilt; an stronger alliance had been formed between Suna and Konoha, not to mention the surprising uniting of Iwa and Konoha, which was still a little bit hard to comprehend. This, when added to the Uchiha Massacre, leaving approximately three Uchiha's on the planet (But Sarutobi knew better) the attempted Hyuga kidnapping, resulting in the death of Hizashi, and a very tension filled situation between Kumo and Konoha, which ended after a intervention with the Raikage, the Hyuga clan head and Sarutobi himself, brought Kumo off of Konoha's enemy list. This situation, coupled with the near-death of Hinamori Hyuga, who was somehow saved from her inevitable death from a very timely potion being sent to her, which brought up a lot of question, to which the Hokage merely said 'Tsunade,' Then you got the village of Konoha. Stronger than ever yet more humble in their affairs and mannerisms.

However, two people were soon making their way to Konoha, one being the most influential person in most of the elemental nation. A boy who would grow to bring absolute change to Konoha forever.

Two figures could be seen far off in the distance. The guards guarding the gates of Konoha were on edge but as the figures got closer, the two's fear eventually dissolved.

"Welcome back Jiraiya-sama," Said the Chunin guard. He then looked at the kid next to him and his eyes widened to the size of miniature dish plates.

"He… He…" he stuttered incapable of formulating sentences as he gazed at the person Jiraiya was with.

"Yes I know. I've been with him for eight years," Said Jiraiya in a bored tone. The Chunin opened the gate in a daze, not taking his eyes off the figure and watched as the two continued walking in.

"I do not believe it. Who would have known?" The guard whispered to the other.

(Hokage Tower - Sarutobi's office)

"Come in," said the Third Hokage. He knew what today was. It was the return of one of the strongest ninja in the world- Jiraiya of the Sannin. He was also bringing in someone who was probably going to become one of the most, if not, the strongest ninja in the world. But that was just Sarutobi's opinion.

"Welcome back to Konoha you two," said Sarutobi while he stood up to greet them. As he looked at Jiraiya and the student that was next to him. He marveled at the similarities of the boy and the man that created him-Namikaze Minato. The boy had a huge amount of blond hair that went not too far beyond his shoulders. He also had eyes that were very different from most. The eyes were still a unique shade of navy but had two gold rims around the irises. Not only were they blue, but at certain times, they would glow into an unreal color of sky blue or cerulean. He wore a white shirt under a small navy blue cloak that held the leaf spiral on the back and what looked to be a lightning bolt going across the spiral. He also wore a pair of navy blue ninja pants that had bandages wrapping his ankles. He also wore a nice pair of white ninja shoes that were completely clean. He was at an average height for an eight year old and had an aura of confidence in his ability and faith in himself.

"Hello Naruto. It is nice to finally meet you after all of these years," said Sarutobi. Naruto bowed slightly before smiling.

"Hello to you to Hokage-sama. My father sends his regards," Naruto said. Sarutobi's eyes widened slightly and his pipe almost fell out of his mouth.

"You… you can talk to your father?" asked the Hokage as he looked at Jiraiya and could not pick up a hint of surprise as if he had known this.

"Not only talk Hokage-sama. My tou-san and I have been working on a complex seal that will allow him to sometimes leave my body. It is going ok so far but we are not fully done yet," Said Naruto with a grin on his face.

"Hmm… I see. Well, we will discuss this later. But for now, take this scroll to the teacher at the academy so that you will be allowed to begin your classes," Said Sarutobi reaching over to hand Naruto a scroll with his seal on it.

"Thank you very much Hokage-sama," Said Naruto as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. After Naruto left, the Hokage turned to Jiraiya, who barely said a word since they entered the office.

"So what would you say is his rank?" asked Sarutobi seriously.

"He is at least low Chunin," Said Jiraiya without hesitation.

"What has he learned during these past eight years?" asked Sarutobi with a bit of surprise in his voice. He would say Naruto looked and probably was stronger than your average Genin. But a _Chunin?_

"Well, he has an affinity for wind and water, no doubt from his mother and father. His Ninjutsu is superb so I have taught him plenty Fuuton and Suiton jutsu. He has also learned the Rasengan and I taught him how to do a Kage Bunshin. His chakra capacity is way too high to do a regular Bunshin so I had to teach him that technique. His taijutsu is very good. He has even managed to create his own style. I also gave him a contract with the toads and he has actually met and trained with every single toad throughout the years. He also seems to have a weird ability to gather information on someone by merely looking them in the eyes. He can also lay Genjutsu but it's dispelling the jutsu that he has problem in. Tsunade has taught him some medical techniques and how to channel chakra through his body to affect everything in his reach," Said Jiraiya before placing a scroll on Sarutobi's desk.

Sarutobi thought for a minute or two before picking up the scroll and shaking his head in amazement before finally dismissing Jiraiya for the day.

"Time for some 'research,' Said Jiraiya with a perverted grin as he poofed away.

"Same old Jiraiya," Sarutobi mumbled with a small smirk on his face, picking up the 'scroll' to 'read' later...

* * *

(Academy)

It was the third week of the Academy, so the students were somewhat quite familiar with each other and as such, got used to one another.

Meaning nothing had changed from the usual.

Ino and Sakura tried to fight for a seat next to their precious 'Sasuke-kun' not knowing there was a seat on the other side, Shikamaru sleeping in class, Kiba talking with his puppy and a bunch of other students making noise, the door opened and in came Iruka with Mizuki right behind him.

"QUIET DOWN!" He shouted as his head turning into a huge dome that took up half of the room. The class instantly became quiet and attentive. No body wanted to feel the wrath of Iruka for longer than necessary.

"Now today we will be having a pop quiz. But before we start that I would like to introduce you all to a new student of this class. He will also be with you all for the remainder of the year and until your graduation. You may come in," said Iruka. The door opened and many of the students found themselves holding their breath in anticipation for who it was.

In came Naruto Uzumaki in all his glory with a relaxed face and an aura of power and confidence.

"Hello to you all. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I will also be joining you all for the remainder of this Ninja Academy. I like ramen, training and deciphering seals. I dislike those who decide to beat up on the weak and the three minutes you have to wait for ramen to heat up. Dreams of mine include rebuilding my clan, becoming Hokage, and teaching the bright youngsters of today how to be real Shinobi. If you have any other questions, feel free to come up to me and I will answer to the best of my abilities," Naruto then went to the back and sat down next to a shy and now very nervous Hyuga.

"Sakura," Whispered Ino in a daze, not taking her eyes off of Naruto since he entered the classroom.

"What is it Ino-pig?"Asked Sakura.

"You can have Sasuke-kun," Said Ino as she walked away with a mischievous grin on her face.

"_Naruto Uzumaki. I will make you mine,"_ Ino thought as she made her way over to him while Iruka was doing attendance

"What? Hey Ino-pig where are you going?" Asked Sakura. But it was all for naught as Ino moved toward the new blond in the Academy with tunnel vision.

"Hello Naruto. My name is…" she was cut off as Naruto held a hand up. He left his position of looking at Iruka discuss what the pop quiz was about, happy that he had been drilled with most of the topics, and looked her directly in her eyes. Ino felt heat rising to her cheeks as she looked into his oceanic calm eyes. She really blushed when his eyes glowed a peaceful shade of blue.

"Ino Yamanaka of the Yamanaka clan, family deals with mind techniques. Father is Inoichi Yamanaka of the famous Ino-Shika-Cho combination. I suggest you get used to the two of them because you'll probably end up on their team. No, I'm not taken but at the same time I am not looking for any relationships. We can become friends though," Naruto said in a full minute without breathing and blinked before his eyes glowed in front of Ino and he resumed looking at Iruka teach.

Ino blinked before squealing and sitting next to him, not taking her eyes off of him. Hinata looked at him quickly as well before quickly looking away blushing and poking her fingers. Naruto looked at the Hyuga from the corner of his eyes and also did a quick analysis on her body movement that he learned from Jiraiya.

'_Hmm, she seems like she has low confidence. It would take a lot of work to get her to believe in herself and she seems to be pretty good in taijutsu if her lithe form is anything to go by. Her faith in abilities and her desire to not cause harm might be her downfall. On another note, she's pretty,'_Thought Naruto, keeping his midnight blue eyes on her. They glowed again before he resumed watching Iruka.

Finally, when the test began, the students were overall shocked at the fact that this new student was way better than the current candidate for rookie of the year, Uchiha Sasuke. And nobody was as mad at that as the Uchiha himself. When the final test came, Sasuke created two Bunshin, but Naruto not only created double the amount, but they were_Kage Bunshin,_it was a Jounin level technique that was and is forbidden! Sasuke shook with anger at the new boy. He needed that power so that he could kill his brother for the destruction of his clan.

He was going to show the boy just who was the stronger of the two.

So he caught him sitting in the middle of the school yard amongst a flock of different girls, reading a book of all things, and stood in front of him.

"Fight me." Said Sasuke as Naruto sat on the swing outside the academy putting his book inside his cloak. The students that were looking around and the fan-girls that were beginning to grow for the Uzumaki were all waiting to see what he would say.

Naruto said nothing but made eye contact with Sasuke before his eyes glowed and he laughed in the Uchiha's face before speaking.

"Power is not the answer. Neither is revenge. And getting Mangekyou doesn't exactly mean you have to kill your best friends. You have much to learn if you wish to defeat your brother. Soon _I will be the one to teach you_," Said Naruto, the last part being thought to himself as his blue eyes glowed with a fiery intensity and his gold rims also shined as bright as the sun before Naruto stood up and walked away.

"Are you scared? Huh Uzumaki?" Taunted the Uchiha with an arrogant smirk on his face. Naruto turned around.

Before smiling.

"Who said I was running Sasuke? I was merely creating space. You challenged first, you strike first," Naruto then made no movement of a defensive or offensive stance as Sasuke came running at him and threw a nice right roundhouse kick which Naruto side stepped with ease. Sasuke began throwing a bunch of punches that were all dodged with ease by Naruto. The boy continued to smile and it continued to fuel the Uchiha's anger.

"To be honest Sasuke, if you were to calm down, you would find out as to why you cannot hit me," Said Naruto with a smirk on his face as he dodged yet another punch and came within inches of Sasuke's face swiftly.

"My turn," said Naruto as he then back flipped in the air, his foot giving Sasuke a kick to the chin that sent him rolling to a tree. Before Sasuke could get up, he felt a kunai to his neck and stiffened.

"Game, set, match. If you want to know how I gain my power, search for me. Maybe I'll be willing to share my philosophy, all the while, it has been good speaking with you Sasuke, but class is beginning in a few seconds. See you around," Said Naruto as he backed away and disappeared into the crowd that had appeared, too shocked to see Sasuke soundly defeated.

Sasuke growled at the new boy as he disappeared. He needed that power to defeat his brother. He had to defeat his brother. He decided that he would use the boy as a stepping stone. He would measure his capacity using Naruto.

* * *

(Hokage tower)

"Hokage-sama, I would like to know my lodging," said Naruto as he appeared in the Hokage's office.

The Hokage looked at Naruto as he took a puff of his pipe before conjuring up some keys and tossing them to him.

"Seeing as how you know of your heritage, it is only right that I give you the keys to your deserved home. You are now a member of the Senju clan and last of the Namikaze/Uzumaki clan," Said Sarutobi as he gave Naruto a sad smile.

"Well… technically, my father is still alive. So _we_ are the last of the Namikaze clan," Said Naruto as he smiled back at the Hokage.

"Hmm, I see. Well, in case you are wondering, you are entitled to more than one wife as well as a seat on the council and rights to your clan's bank account as well as the ability to have outsiders join into your clan," Said the Hokage. Naruto's eyebrows rose and a goofy grin appeared on his face.

"So let me get this straight… I get to have more than one wife, and can join people into my clan along with being seated in the council? You sure know how to treat a Shinobi nice. Thanks!" Said Naruto as he got up and bowed respectfully.

"I'll take my leave now and view the estate now. If you would be so kind as to show me the… no wait, father sent me an image. Ok… farewell Hokage-sama," Said Naruto before he disappeared.

Sarutobi smiled as the boy left.

"He would be a good Hokage." He said to himself.

* * *

**Chapter done.**

**Do review. The more I get, the more updates you get. **

**In other words, help me help you. **


End file.
